There has been provided a paddle and improved grip for propelling a user on a flotation device. The paddle is adapted for use with a watercraft or flotation device such as a stand up paddleboard (SUP), a canoe, a kayak or the like.
In the sport of stand up paddleboarding, participants stand up on a surfboard like flotation device and propel themselves with a long handled single bladed paddle. When canoeing, users sit or kneel upright and use a traditional single bladed canoe paddle. In the sport of kayaking, users sit low in a boat and propel themselves using a double bladed paddle.
Two bladed paddles have been popular in kayaking for some time, because users can paddle on both sides of the boat. In the sport of stand up paddle boarding two bladed paddles have become popular as well. Two sided paddles allow a shorter cadence and more balanced paddle motion relative to a traditional one bladed paddle. This results in greater direction control and improved efficiency. Single side paddling results in a powerful concentrated stroke.
The exemplary embodiments feature a two bladed paddle which permits a participant in any of the aforementioned water sports to take advantage of the improved cadence and balanced paddle motion of a two bladed paddle while retaining the advantage of the powerful locomotive stroke which mimics the mechanics of a traditional single bladed paddle. The exemplary embodiments result in an arrangement where the positionment and orientation of the hands and paddle grips result in more consistent, efficient and powerful locomotive strokes with reduced wrist fatigue.